vcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
LogicNProportion
Summary Traits: Relentless, Abrasive Flaw: Shaky Fluff Appearance Age: 51 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 200 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: An old temple-warrior and preacher of Heironeous, Francis Hadrian is an aged and weathered man, with fire in his voice, purpose in his stride, and fury in his sword-arm. He believes in order and justice above all, letting nothing clutter his world-view, willing to execute any order he sees as a boon to his church and the world. He is relentless in his pursuit of these, his noble duties and will make thorough work of whatever task he is assigned. Through experiences in his life, he has become slightly biased against the more monstrous of creatures, even 'civilized' breeds such as half-orcs, and even pure-blood elves and dwarves may come under his scrutiny. However, the narrow codes of religion's teaching in justice rarely allows him to let such prejudice infringe upon his actions. Description Francis' body bears the scars and weathering a man of his age and experiences commonly produces. With leathery, scarred skin, and a milky, blind left-eye, it is obvious to all who gaze upon his visage that he has seen war. His remaining, active eye, is a dull, dead grey, set into a deep socket within his rough, deeply-tanned, almost bronze-like skin. A deep, rigid scar leaves its mark along the right of his face, leading from the lips of his mouth, once-seperating the flesh of his cheek. His hair is closely shaved, to take away the appearance of his balding head of silver-white hair. For his age, his build is impressive, built upon years of strife and action, that would at first seem to betray the job he loves first and foremost: spreading the faith of Heironeous, and doing His will wherever it may be needed. Background Born into an orphanage in the Maelan Empire, Francis always had a heart and mind for rules and boundaries. A well-behaved, though dour child, Francis was never adopted and his years until he was a young man in the orphanage, performing the duties and chores that required his growing, strong body. Leaving the orphanage behind, Francis wished to seek out a posting as a town guard, however, once reaching a post, Francis was unfortunate enough to see the dark underbelly of corruption that plagues law enforcement so often. It is here that Francis vowed to make sure that the law he would protect would be one of a higher power. Joining the priesthood of Heironeous, Francis became a highly devout member of the faith, pious in his studies and in the reading of scriptures, and willing to become a temple-warrior, using his physical skills and power to become a formidable opponent to any who dared transgress against his faith or the people under its protection. Feeling his skills and faith being used incorrectly in the general safety of rural life, Francis would heed the call to battle of the Maelan Empire's wars of conquest, wishing to fulfill Heironeous' teachings of War. Deployed on the front lines, acting in a support role to the soldiers at his side, his divine magics, services as a spiritual adviser, and trusty swordplay made him a reputable warrior. Eventually, The Empire felt that Francis' battered and aging body was no longer fit to lead from the front. Accepting nothing but so, Francis opted for discharge, returning to his temple in The Empire's mainland, often preaching, when not brushing up on his combat skills. He also often performs last rites and executions for criminals within the city his temple resides in. Hooks 1. Was along the front lines of Maelan Empire wars and battles for many years. 2. Is very dogmatic and black-and-white in terms of law and order, but sees ordinary guard and governors to be corrupt dogs. 3. Is very zealous and devout of his religion. 4. Carries a temple-mace with him, which he uses for brutal executions. Math Attributes Basic Attacks }} }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Health Speed and Movement Speed: 30 Racial Features Human *Favored Class: N/A *Size: Medium *Speed:30 *Languages: Common Class Features Cleric *Turn Undead *Spells (Divine) *Class Skills: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int). Feats *Toughness *Exotic Weapon Proficiency Skills and Languages Languages Common, Celestial Skills Skill Ranks Attrib Attrib Type Racial Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Level Total Appraise } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Balance } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Bluff } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Climb } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Concentration } } Con } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Craft } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Diplomacy } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Disable Device } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Disguise } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Escape Artist } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Gather Information } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Heal } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Hide } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Intimidate } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Jump } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Knowldedge } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Listen } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Move Silently } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Open Lock } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Ride } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Search } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Sense Motive } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Sleight of Hand } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Spellcraft } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Spot } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Survival } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Swim } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Tumble } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Equipment *'Normal Load:' 51 lb *'Heavy Load:' 101 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 150 lb